


Useless

by JEAikman



Series: Sarcastic, Charming (and sometimes Murderous) Assholes [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a good boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Feels, this was meant to be really angsty then morphed into fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It's not forever, Tosha, you know that. You'll be back to a hundred inventions an hour before you know it. Honestly though, I'm enjoying all this time I'm getting you to myself.”</i><br/>“Yeah?” Tony asks, and his voice is so heartbreakingly soft and hopeful that Bucky wants to squeeze Tony to his chest and never let go. “But we've not- you haven't- I mean...”<br/>“I know what you mean, dork. What's wrong with just cuddles, sometimes?” He asks, and Tony is quick to backtrack, which is adorable.<br/>“Nothing! Nothing. I just thought. It's stupid, but I thought-”
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What, that I didn't want you any more?” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Basically aftermath of Our Kisses Are As Blood And Bone that InsaneJuliann wanted, but probably not as angsty as you wanted. Hope you still like it, though!

Bucky really doesn't get how Tony manages to con the rest of the team into thinking he's okay. He doesn't get how they don't see him trembling at the slightest noise, how they don't see him flinching every time someone puts a hand on his shoulder from behind, every time someone moves just on the edges of his peripheral vision. He really doesn't get how it's convincing at all.

 

Tony's not okay in the slightest. He's a mess. Obviously, the others know that he's not _physically_ okay – but they probably figure that compared to having space carved into his chest for a car battery without any aneasthetic, a few broken fingers are measly.

 

But to Tony Stark, Bucky knows, those hands are everything. They, along with his brain, are what make him useful, and without them, even temporarily, Tony's (completely irrational) fears of being cast aside thanks to his perceived usefulness are dredged up to the surface, whereas usually they lurk deep behind dark eyes.Those hands keep Tony Stark alive, and Bucky has his work cut out trying to convince the man that he can do the same for him whilst those hands heal.

 

It comes to a head when they're in bed one night – just sleeping. Bucky isn't doing anything that might compromise the rate at which Tony's bones heal. It's times like these he wishes Tony could be superhuman, too.

“I hate this” Tony says. Bucky nods. It's the first time Tony has said anything about this at all so he's going to sit and listen to whatever it is that Tony has to say. “I feel so damned _useless._ What am I, if I can't use my hands? I need them, Bucky. I need them. I need to make things – build things. I'm an engineer. It's what I _do.”_ he stops in his rant, and for a while, Bucky thinks that's the end of it, but then he lifts his splinted fingers to stare at them morosely.

 

“I have so many ideas, Buckaroo. So many. And, when I can't – I can't make them, can't build them. It's just. More and more of it clogs up my brain and I feel like I'm going to explode. I hate it.” Now it really does seem like Tony's finished, so Bucky shuffles closer in the bed and literally scoops Tony into his arms.

“It's not forever, Tosha, you know that. You'll be back to a hundred inventions an hour before you know it. Honestly though, I'm enjoying all this time I'm getting you to myself.”

“Yeah?” Tony asks, and his voice is so heartbreakingly soft and hopeful that Bucky wants to squeeze Tony to his chest and never let go. “But we've not- you haven't- I mean...”

“I know what you mean, dork. What's wrong with just cuddles, sometimes?” He asks, and Tony is quick to backtrack, which is adorable.

“Nothing! Nothing. I just thought. It's stupid, but I thought-”

 

“What, that I didn't want you any more?” Bucky asks, his throat suddenly dry. He feels Tony nod against his chest, and looks down to see that he's refusing to make eye contact and he's biting his lip and that's it. “That's the single stupidest thought you've ever had, Anthony Edward Stark, and I've been reliably informed that you've had a few of those.” Tony huffs, but doesn't say anything. “But I get that you got shook up by the whole thing, and that your head probably ain't screwed on straight right now, and that's okay.”

“When did you become the well-adjusted one?” Tony grumbles, and the breath against Bucky's chest tickles.

“When you decided to be the one having a melt-down every week or so.” Bucky informs him smugly.

 

“I love you.” Tony tells him. Bucky startles, because that might be the first time he's actually said it. 

“I know you do, you big lug.” He says, ruffling Tony's hair with his metal arm.

“Y'know where that arm would feel nice?” Tony asks lewdly, some of his confidence restored already, it seemed.

“When Bruce says your hands are fine.”

“We have a rule!”

“I thought that was only during sex?”

“Nope, no talking about other people in our bed ever. You are only allowed to talk about me.”

“Hmm,” Bucky snorts, “Maybe Nat was onto something. I can see where she got the 'textbook narcissist' idea from now”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh. Now go back to sleep, and we'll talk to Bruce in the morning, see if we can't get those splints off.”

“You broke the rule again.”

“Alright, then I suppose it'll be a double forfeit, and you know what that means” He raises his eyebrows at Tony's hungry expression “But not until the splints come off. You need to keep those hands in good working order for as long as possible.”

 

“If they fail me, at least I've got a good working prototype if I need a replacement.” Bucky rolls his eyes, and gently flicks Tony's forehead with metal fingers.

“You are ridiculous.” He scolds gently, but there's only fondness behind it.

“Yeah, well, you love me for it.”

“Yeah, I do, dumbass. Now get some sleep.” He instructs, gently, but firmly. The way that always works with Tony.

“Mkay.” Tony's still draped all over him, but Bucky doesn't mind. He just listens to the hum of the arc reactor and the beat of Tony's heart and wonders how he ever got so damned lucky.

 


End file.
